


All There Is

by eridol



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, bad first meeting with parents, insecure beelzebub, reader's parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eridol/pseuds/eridol
Summary: Beelzebub is worried that all there is to him is his terrible eating habits- especially after a bad day that includes an argument with Mammon over breakfast and a first time meeting with your parents going terribly because they think he's a slob.Thankfully, you're there to reassure him that there's more to him than the aspects of his life that revolve around food.
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Kudos: 42





	All There Is

Beelzebub was in a terrible mood.

His day had started out normally enough- breakfast, and then a run to burn it off, and then more breakfast, followed by an argument with Mammon because that second breakfast was actually _Mammon's_ chocolate pudding and toast that he'd been saving. It wasn't abnormal for his brothers to scold him over eating their food, but Mammon was especially bad and always managed to make Beel feel horrible by the end of it.

So, he was sitting in the passenger's seat of your car with nothing but his insecurities to keep him company since you, his girlfriend, was preoccupied with driving. The school year was about to finish, and you and all of the other students in the Devildom were on break, so with Lucifer's permission to use the seal necessary to get to the human world, you'd brought Beel with you for just one day to visit and meet your parents. 

Human vehicles were confusing. You were confusing. Life was confusing.

And, as he stared into the rearview mirror, he wondered just what you loved about him. He was alright, sure, but you were _amazing_ , and there were a million others who were better than him; Solomon, his brothers, the angels, the regular humans in your own realm that you'd known before you'd met him. They had their own flaws, but they were kind, well put-together, _not_ a slob, _not_ a glutton. Even _Mammon_ was more appealing than him in his mind, and that... Was saying something.

But seriously, what was there to love about him? His life was centered around food. Maybe you just thought he was attractive? He did work out to burn off all of the calories he ate, but he'd like to think that you weren't shallow enough to only like him for his body... So what was there to him aside from his life that was centered around food? What was it that you saw? Was his biggest flaw all there was to him, or did you see past it? Were you really able to see something else in him that was actually lovable?

"Are you okay?" You asked, breaking him from his self-deprecating thoughts. You always seemed to be able to pick up on when something was wrong with him- something that he both loved and hated about you. 

"I'm fine..." The demon mumbled and nervously fidgeted with his fingers. You were getting close to your parents' house, weren't you? How long would it be until you were there? The human world looked so different, and he was terribly anxious... It felt weird. He was usually laid back and calm, happy and easygoing, and he didn't want to be on edge around your family... "Scared, though."

"We don't have to go," Almost as if you'd read his mind, you placed a hand on his shoulder and offered a sweet smile. "I'm sure if I told my parents, they'd be okay with us rescheduling."

"No, it's not worth it," He shook his head and looked out the window. There was a real sun in your realm, but it was setting, the skies painted orange and blue as night began to fall upon you. "I want to meet them, and I don't want to back out last minute, I just... What if they're like my brothers?"

"Beel, try not to worry too much, okay? I think..." At first, your tone had been reassuring, but when you trailed off and allowed your hesitance to show, he felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach. Would your parents hate him? Did they hate the idea of their child dating a demon? It was reasonable, he supposed, but the thought was still terrifying... He knew you'd had problems with your parents before and that the relationship was complicated, and he'd hoped that maybe you bringing him to meet them would be like extending an olive branch after the strain that came from you being in the Devildom for so long, but at the same time, they hadn't always been the best people from what you'd said, so he wasn't too sure... "I think it'll go well."

"I hope so. Do you think they'll like me?"

"...I'm not even sure they like _me_ sometimes," You laughed and looked away, shaking your head, which made him frown. "But you're great, Beel. I'm sure they'll love you just as much as I do."

"Thanks, (y/n)... I feel a little bit better now."

Almost as if on cue, you pulled up to one of the houses on the street and parked in the driveway. This was much sooner than he thought, and he was afraid, but he still managed to get out of the car with you and calm himself down when you linked an arm with his and walked with him to the doorstep.

A cold sweat formed across his brow when you rang the doorbell. He'd been planning on taking a moment to mentally prepare himself, but of course, before he could do that, the door opened a little too fast, revealing who he assumed were your parents. 

"Hey, Mom, Dad," You smiled, though the reception you received in return was rather lackluster, and the couple didn't even look at the orange-haired demon.

"Come on in," (m/n) said and turned her back to walk inside with (f/n) following. You gave Beel an awkward nod, and with that, the two of you were walking inside and shutting the door behind you to follow your parents into the kitchen. You and Beel quickly sat at the kitchen table right next to each other. There was a bowl of food and a glass of water already set out for each of you.

"So... Who exactly _are_ you?" Your dad asked him. The awkwardness that filled the room was so thick it was almost tangible, like you could cut through it with a knife. 

"Oh, uh," Pausing, he looked up at your mother, and then at your father, both of whom were now sitting across from him. "I'm Beelzebub, but you can call me Beel. It's nice to meet you both."

"...Nice to meet you, too," Your dad mumbled. Beel wasn't the most emotionally aware, but even he could tell that (f/n)'s words weren't sincere, which was proved by the following, "I guess.".

"Dad," You winced. "Be nice, please."

"What's for dinner?" The demon asked, peering down into the bowl- it appeared to be soup of some sort, a little different than what he might've eaten in the Devildom, but its aroma was nice nonetheless. "It smells great!"

"I'm not sure what demons eat, or even what (y/n) eats with the lack of visits, so we just made chicken soup..." Your mother sighed, her tone passive-aggressive. Beelzebub cringed at the silence and sunk into his chair a bit. 

"Oh... Well, thanks."

"Enjoy."

With that, the four of you began to eat in silence, but before Beel could even try the food, his phone buzzed in his back pocket. He pulled it out as subtly as he could and held it in one hand underneath the table to read the texts, which were from the groupchat with him and his brothers.

**Mammon: Yknow you owe me more pudding and toast, Beel**

_Asmo: ??_

Lucifer: I believe Mammon is upset because Beelzebub ate his breakfast before he could get to it this morning...

**Mammon: Damn right I am!**

**_Satan: Honestly, you idiots should know better than to leave anything around Beel. He'll just eat it all._ **

** Levi: True dat **

_Asmo: That is kinda Beel's thing_

_ Beel: I'm sorry ToT I couldn't help it _

**Mammon: Smh when can you ever**

_ Beel: ... _

**_ Belphie: At least he's not stealing people's TSL soundtracks like Lucifer. _ **

** Levi: ...What **

** Levi: WHAT **

Lucifer: ...Lord Diavolo just suddenly called for me. Good day.

**Mammon: Smh you still owe me Beel**

Beelzebub turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket, only to look up and find you _and_ both of your parents staring at him. 

"Beel, what's wrong?" You asked, clearly concerned. You knew what had happened over the pudding and toast earlier that day, so he figured he didn't have to give you too much context.

"It's my brothers again... Mammon was talking about what happened this morning."

You gave him a nod, a clear signal that you two could talk about it later when you weren't at the dinner table with your parents... Speaking of your parents, he was definitely unsettled by them. They hadn't started any conversation, and they didn't seem very friendly either, but maybe that was just a human thing? No, that didn't seem right, _you_ were human and you were friendly... And even _Solomon_ could start and hold a decent conversation. 

Using the silverware that was on the table, he took a bite of the soup. It was good, but the silverware was human-made, just a little different than what he was used to since it was for human mouths, so he accidentally scraped his fangs against it really hard and spilled a little bit of the broth back into the bowl. 

"I know you're a demon, but could you at least try to pretend to have some table manners?" Your mother sneered, which had Beel's face burning red in embarrassment. When he was in the middle eating, he never thought about it much, but after his brother's comments, he was always self-conscious about how he ate after the fact. "On your phone _and_ a messy eater. Ugh."

"Mom!" You scolded and moved to hold Beel's hand under the table. "I told you about this, he can't help it and he's trying his best, plus he and his brothers have a lot going on right now. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?" The woman mocked. "It's offensive, and I'm sure he can help it just fine, you and those other demons just let him get away with everything."

At that, you stood up so abruptly that the chair's legs squeaked against the wooden floor at the fast movement. Before Beel or your parents could say anything, you were slamming your hands down on the tabletop. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Shouldn't we be asking _you_ that?" Your dad spat. "You suddenly leave to go to this weird place without any warning and come back with a demon boyfriend who's clearly a slob. Do you even know what people will say about us if they were to know about this?"

Rage was rolling off of you in waves now, so the demon got up and placed a hand on your shoulder in an attempt to calm you down, but that didn't stop you from snapping.

"You know what? I've spent the past year in Devildom by myself, and he's been more of a support than you guys have! I gave you my number, Lucifer and Diavolo contacted you guys and made sure your cells could connect to my DDD, and you never called! And newsflash, I don't give a fuck about your stupid reputation, so stop acting like I suddenly left by choice. It wasn't my choice, but even then, it's been better than staying here with you two would've been."

"You were supposed to come back!" Your mother stood up as well and crossed the table to get in your face. Alarmed, Beel pulled you back and stepped between the two of you, but the woman continued to yell and shot him a glare. "It's not our faults that you let these- these _demons_ hold you hostage, and then decided to date one of them!"

"At least he actually cares about me!" You shouted from behind Beel, voice cracking. "And I care about him, too!"

"Well, guess what? You aren't allowed to come back here if you decide to stay with h-"

"I don't care! I don't want to come back here anyways. I love Beel more than I want to stay here, and if you can't accept that, you don't deserve a relationship with me."

The room went silent. Before things could escalate, Beel pulled you away from (m/n) and gave you a forced smile.

"(y/n), let's get out of here before you get too worked up."

Nodding, you took Beel by the hand and stormed out, the two of you quickly parting ways to get into the car. When you started the vehicle and pulled out of the driveway, the two of you let out a shared sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I didn't think they'd be like that, I mean..." Tears filled your eyes, but you managed to blink them away. "Over the phone, they acted like they were happy for me and like everything was fine, but I should've known that they were going to pull something like this-"

"Why do you love me?"

The second he asked that question, the car went quiet. The atmosphere changed. He wondered if he shouldn't have asked in the first place, but he honestly couldn't help it. He'd fucked up Mammon's morning over _food_ of all things, ruined dinner with your parents, and as much as he loved eating, it just seemed to get in the way of everything, so was he really worth all of the effort you put in?

"What?"

"Why do you love me? If I didn't know any better, I'd think that my brothers and your parents are right... I'm just a slob, and a demon, and I center my life around food. I mean, you could be with one of my brothers, or come back here and find a human to date, one that's normal and-"

"I don't want normal, Beel, I want _you_ ," Without much warning, you stopped and pulled into the parking lot of a human fast food restaurant that he didn't recognize, parking and taking your seatbelt off so you could lean over to caress one of his cheeks. "You do eat a lot, and you can be messy, but that's not all you are, and I don't want some normal human. I want you. You're kind, compassionate, and funny- you're the only person who I can nap with after a bad day, the only person whose hands I want to hold, the only person I want to kiss. No one can replace you, and even if someone _could_ replace you, I wouldn't want them. I love you."

"...Oh, thank you, I-" Flustered at your sudden speech, Beel was both relieved and overwhelmed with all of the emotions that you had poured out to him. He wasn't sure what else to say that you hadn't already, so he just kept it simple. "I love you, too."

"It was a mistake bringing you here," You groaned. "I should've known better. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault that your parents are terrible," He laughed and attempted to blink away the tears that were pooling in his violet eyes, though they ended up falling and streaming down his cheeks anyways. "But we should get out of here."

"How about we head back and get some Akudonald's on the way home?" You offered with a huge smile and reached up to wipe the tears off of his face with your thumbs. "And we can get Mammon a new breakfast for tomorrow, too, okay?"

Chuckling and moving to hold one of your hands, Beelzebub smiled back at you.

"Okay."


End file.
